


"don't play with your food! ....or do,.... or whatever...it's up to you"

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, F/M, Food Porn, M/M, NSFW Art, Suggestive Themes, uploaded with spite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: part of 30 day nsfw challenge, day 29 "with food"





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

 


	3. bonus round

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks to coco loco discord server to introducing the 30 day nsfw prompts again! you all have been very inspirational!


	5. pocky day!

 

 


	6. "sosig"




End file.
